Miroku's True Fealings
by angeleyes009
Summary: Can Miroku resist being the lecherous monk he is and tell Sango how he feals about her? You'll be surprised!
1. The Hidden

Intro:

This is a MirSan (Miroku + Sango) FanFic. Once again, the best chapter in the fic is the final chapter. Miroku tries his hardest not to be the usual pervert that he is. Will he succeed? Read and find out!

**Miroku's True Feelings**

**Chapter 1: The Hidden**

Inuyasha and the others were all sound asleep when Miroku awoke to a noise.

_What was that?_ Miroku looked around to see if anybody was around.

Miroku sighed then raised up into sitting position. He smiled as he looked over at Sango. He wanted to tell her how he truly felt about her, but he didn't want to give up flirting with other girls in order to have such a commitment. Miroku stared at his cursed right hand and thought about Sango Naraku, his past his future.

Sango awoke to the sound of Miroku wrestling around. She went to sit up and ask him what was wrong, but he began talking.

"Sango," he laughed, "how I enjoy being with you. From the short conversations to the stinging pain on the side of my face of which you slap me, I enjoy every second of it."

Sango went to speak, thinking he was actually talking to her when Miroku spoke back up a gain, "But I don't know if I could carry out such a commitment and I doubt you would even think of spending the rest of your life with me," he sighed, "…But someday I will tell you how I feel so that I can get this secret obsession off my chest."

Miroku lied back down and fell back asleep quickly. Sango was astonished over what she had just heard.

_Am I awake? Or am I simply dreaming?_ she thought, confused.

Sango then drifted back into her sleep and the night passed by.

**-The Next Morning-**

Sango awoke the next morning to the sound of giggling. She stood up and looked around to see that nobody was there.

_I wonder where everyone ran off to_, Sango thought.

She shrugged, then folded up her pallet that she had slept on and sat it next to Kagome's backpack along with the rest of them. The fire was still burning a bit so she stomped out the flames. She then followed the laughing throughout the forest until she came across everyone. They were all splashing each other in the river, having a good time. Sango smiled at the sight of everyone soak and wet.

"Hey sleepyhead!" Inuyasha greeted Sango.

"Gotcha!" Kagome splashed a huge wave onto Inuyasha.

"Why you!" Inuyasha then began chasing Kagome around the river.

Miroku laughed, then got out of the water and wrung out his sleeves. His wet hair clung to his forehead and excess water dripped from their tips.

"It looks like you all are having fun," Sango said happily.

"Yeah," Miroku sighed, then sat next to Sango.

_Now is the time. I must tell her now,_ Miroku thought.

"Sango-"

Miroku had began to talk to her when a huge wave of water drenched the two of them.

"Hey!" Sango screamed.

"Oops," Kagome laughed and ran off in the water as Sango jumped in to chase her. Inuyasha soon joined in

and the three of them laughed as they splashed along in the water.

Miroku sighed.

"What's wrong Miroku?" Shippo asked, coming out from the bushes.

"Nothing…say! What were you doing in the bushes! Where you spying on me?" Miroku began to jump to conclusions and get nervous. If Shippo knew that he might be wanting to talk to Sango about his feelings, Shippo would for sure end up telling Kagome and Inuyasha. Then he would never get to speak to Sango privately because they would be peaking around every corner, watching his every move and hearing every word he says.

"I was hiding from Inuyasha, Kagome, and you. I didn't want to get all cold and wet in the river. I knew if you guys seen me, then I would for sure get drenched," Shippo explained.

"I see," Miroku smiled to himself, relieved that Shippo wasn't spying on him.

Miroku and Shippo sat back and watched the others enjoy themselves in the river.

"Come on you two! You can't sit there forever!" Kagome signaled for Miroku and Shippo to come join them, but Miroku was too deep in thought to notice and Shippo had already hid himself back in the bushes.

Inuyasha and Kagome were still splashing each other when Sango looked over and noticed Miroku.

_Why is he so gloomy?_ Sango wondered.

"Hey Miroku!" Sango called.

Miroku's chain of thought was broken when he heard Sango's voice, "Huh?"

"What's wrong? You look sad," she said as she began walking up towards him and the shore. She wrung out her sleeves just as Miroku did and her hair was just as wet as his.

"Oh…nothing…I'm just thinking," he replied.

"About what?" Sango fixed her ponytail and sat next to Miroku.

"Do you ever wonder what will happen to all of us when we defeat Naraku…and when we finish collecting the Jewel Shards of the Shikon Jewel is complete? Will we all still be friends…or will we all go our separate ways with ought a word to each other?" Miroku said.

"I think about that sometimes…I think I would go search for Kohaku…since he would be released from Naraku's grasp. I'm sure we'd all run into each other every-once-in-a-while," Sango answered.

"Hm," Miroku agreed, "I would help you look for Kohaku if you would like…that is after Naraku is dead. I wouldn't be much help now, considering the fact that Naraku controls Kohaku," Miroku said.

"That would be nice, Miroku. Thank you," Sango smiled.

_Why can't Miroku be like this more often? Instead he's always grabbing at my butt,_ Sango thought.

Inuyasha and Kagome struggled out of the water, laughing, and collapsed on the land.

"Are you two okay?" Sango laughed.

Neither of them answered. They were laughing so hard that they could barely stand up.

"So, are we all ready?" Inuyasha leaned up against a tree so he wouldn't collapse back onto the ground

again.

"Are you sure you two shouldn't rest up first? You look exhausted," Miroku suggested.

"No…we'll be fi-"

"Yes, I think we should all dry out our clothes and regain our strength. I don't know about you all, but that

wore me out," Kagome said after interrupting Inuyasha.

"It looks like we'll be spending the rest of the day and another night here," Sango said.

Author's Note: That was the first chapter! I hope you all liked it! There's more coming soon. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Drying Out

**Chapter 2: Drying Out**

Everyone headed back towards their 'camp'.

"We'd better go dry our clothes," Kagome said.

"Alright. You and I will go somewhere to dry our clothes while Miroku and Inuyasha go somewhere else and do the same," Sango replied.

Everyone agreed and went their separate ways to dry their clothes, bringing along a spare pair.

**-Inuyasha and Miroku-**

"So…" Miroku tried to start a conversation as they began to hang their clothes over some tree branches.

"You seem to have been awfully quiet today," Inuyasha broke the silence, "Anything wrong? ….not that I care or anything."

Miroku laughed at Inuyasha's efforts, "No…I'm pretty sure that I'm fine."

"Fine? Yeah right. I think Kagome's right. It never occurred as clear to me as it has now."

"What? What do you mean 'Kagome is right'?"

"You're lovesick! You've actually began to fall for Sango."

"Have not!"

"Then what do you call it?"

Miroku paused, "Okay…yeah so what."

"I never really seen you as the kind of guy to actually _fall_ for a woman."

Miroku didn't answer.

"Aw! Come on! I didn't mean it in a bad way! I was just saying that I couldn't believe _you_ fell for someone."

"I'm not upset…it's just that…I think it's time to tell her…but what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"I guess that's a chance you got to take," Inuyasha said as he inspected his kimono.

"Why am I asking for advice from you when you are practically under the same circumstances as

me?" Miroku said.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha clenched his hand into a fist.

"Heh heh, nothing in particular…"

**-Kagome and Sango-**

"Why has Miroku been so down lately? Did you give him a hard slap to knock some sense into

him?" Kagome asked.

"No…I've been wondering about him also," Sango replied.

"Hmm," Kagome thought. _Maybe now's the time to try to bring the two of them together._ "Hey!"

Kagome spoke up, "Maybe you should try to cheer him up!"

"How?" Sango asked, confused.

"I…I don't know…" Kagome said.

Sango sighed.

"You've been acting sad also, what's wrong with you?" Kagome asked.

"You've got to _promise_ not to tell," Sango said.

"Promise!" Kagome smiled.

"I don't know if I was dreaming or awake, but I heard Miroku saying that he had feelings for

me…I've been wondering if I was awake or dreaming," Sango said.

"You probably were awake…maybe the reason Miroku's been so down is because he doesn't

know how to express his feelings to you," Kagome suggested.

"Maybe.." Sango said.

"So what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. Do _you_ like Miroku?"

"I guess."

"No, I mean more than a friend. Do you have special feelings towards him?"

"Oh," Sango blushed, "I never really thought about it."

But Sango was lying. She thought about it constantly. Kagome looked at Sango and giggled.

"What?" Sango asked.

"You're blushing," Kagome smiled, "Don't worry, you don't have to answer. I already know."

Sango sighed, "So…what do I do?"

"Hopefully Miroku isn't as stubborn as Inuyasha. If he isn't he should come out and tell you

soon," Kagome said.

"Yea…wait, you just compared Miroku to Inuyasha…are you in my position too?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome blushed.

"You want Inuyasha to tell you that he loves you just as I want Miroku to."

Kagome laughed nervously. Sango laughed at Kagome's embarrassment.

**-Inuyasha and Miroku-**

Inuyasha and Miroku had already changed into their clothes. Miroku was wearing his white robe

and Inuyasha had put his clothes back on after ringing them out and letting them dry off some.

They arrived back at their campsite to see that the girls hadn't came back yet. Only Shippo and

Kilala were there, eating some snacks from Kagome's bag.

"Where's Kagome and Sango?" Shippo asked.

"I guess they're still drying their clothes," Inuyasha said as he sat down next to Shippo and stole

his snacks.

"Maybe we should go and check on them…" Miroku began walking towards the woods when

Inuyasha grabbed him by his ear.

"They'll be fine," Inuyasha said, clenching his hand into a fist, "But you won't be if you don't sit

down and stop being a lecher."

Miroku nervously laughed then sat down next to Kilala.

**-Kagome and Sango-**

"Well, I guess I'm ready," Sango said.

Sango was now dress in her demon slayer outfit and was still wringing out her casual clothes.

Kagome sighed, "I'm not. I don't have an extra set of clothes."

"So…what are we going to do?"

"I guess they're dry enough to wear now," Kagome picked up her clothes.

They were a little damp, but bearable. She began to put them on when she heard a noise.

"Who's there?" Sango scowled, "Miroku, if that is you, I will slap you so hard that your head

will spin!"

Sango looked around in search for a rock to throw at him then sighed and headed towards the

wood with her hand ready for slapping.

Kagome stood behind a bolder, "I'll stay here."

Her clothes were out in the open and she couldn't run for them and risk being seen in the nude by

Miroku.

"I know you're here Miroku," Sango said as she maneuvered around various trees and bushes.

A squirrel-like creature scampered over and bit Kagome's foot. It then made a quick run for it.

Kagome screamed in pain and held her foot.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" Sango ran over to help.

**-Inuyasha and Miroku-**

Inuyasha and Miroku heard a scream from the woods.

"What was that?" Miroku asked.

"That sounded like Kagome," Inuyasha said, "Come on! Let's go!"

Inuyasha and Miroku began running towards the forest. When they finally reached Sango and

Kagome, Miroku was hit against the head, pummeling him to the ground. Then Kagome

screamed 'sit' making Inuyasha go face down into the dirt.

"What were the two of you thinking?" Sango scolded as she fetched Kagome's clothes and

tossed them to her.

"Thanks," Kagome sighed and began to dress herself.

"We were only running because we thought you were in danger," Miroku said.

"Spare me," Sango said sarcastically, "The only danger here is the two of you spying perverts!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You include me in the pervert's section?" Inuyasha said, struggling to his

knees.

"Yeah, you knew we were going to be back her drying our clothes!" Sango said.

"I only came because I heard Kagome scream. I thought she was in danger," Inuyasha explained.

"Same with me," Miroku said.

"What are you talking about, Miroku? You wanted to come down here anyway!" Inuyasha was

enraged at Miroku and his womanizing.

Miroku nervously laughed then sighed.

_Inuyasha probably didn't actually mean to barge in like that, he isn't a lecher like _

_Miroku…maybe I should apologize…_ Kagome thought as she finished getting dressed.

Sango sighed, _Just when he started not being such a lecher_.

Inuyasha stood up and put his head down then began heading back to camp. Everyone else

followed.

Author's Note: That was the second chapter to "Miroku's True Feelings" :D I hope you all liked it. Please review. The next chapter will be coming soon as long as I get some reviews! What episode are you all on anyway? The last episode I seen was about Sota liking a girl from his school and Kagome Inuyasha trying to help him out.


	3. The Game of Love

Intro: Hiya! Here is the 3rd chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. Thank You for the reviews. Please keep them coming. Also, if you want to, check out my Inuyasha Site at http:inuyasha. Without further delay, I present to you…dun dun duuuun! ….the 3rd chapter.

**Chapter 3: The Game of Love**

"We still have a while until nightfall," Sango said, "What should we do until then?"

"I don't know…" Kagome said.

"We could-" Miroku was interrupted.

"We don't want any more ideas from _you_, Miroku," Inuyasha said.

Miroku sighed.

_Poor guy,_ Shippo thought.

"We could play paper-rock-scissors!" Kagome suggested.

"No, the last time we played that, you and Inuyasha cheated," Sango said.

Kagome laughed nervously, "Okay then, we can plaaay…one of my card games, like Go-Fish."

"Naah, there's no fish involved. That game always makes me hungry," Shippo said.

Everyone except for Kagome agreed.

"Fine, you guys pick something to do," Kagome said.

"…hmm…what's that game were we all hide?" Shippo asked.

"Hide and Go Seek?" Kagome said.

"Yeah! That's the one!" Shippo said excitedly, "I _love_ that game! Can we play, pleeeease?"

Kagome laughed, "Fine by me, if the rest of you are up for it."

"Well, we don't seem to have anything better to do," Inuyasha stood up.

"Let's split up into teams," Kagome said, "Inuyasha and I will be on one team….Shippo and Kilala on another…. Sango and Miroku can be on the other."

"Nuh uh! Nooo way! I'm not going to be teamed up with-" Sango stopped and was elbowed by Kagome.

Kagome looked at her, winked, and smiled. Sango followed suit.

"Alright, but if he touches me _once_, I get reassigned," Sango whispered to Kagome.

Kagome smiled and nodded, "Alright, so who's going to be it?"

"NOT IT!" Shippo screamed and Kilala meowed.

"NOT IT!" Inuyasha and Kagome called.

"I guess that means Sango and Miroku will have to count!" Kagome said, "Count to 100 and _NO_ peaking!"

Sango and Miroku covered their eyes and began counting while everyone else ran and hid.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…" they counted together rhythmically.

"…21…22…23…24," Miroku stopped counting.

Sango uncovered her eyes and looked over at him, "What are you doing? You're not supposed to peak, that's cheating."

Miroku laughed, "Sorry."

They then continued counting, "37…38…39…"

As they counted, Sango uncovered her eyes to watch out for Miroku's 'wandering hand'. She was relieved to see that both of Miroku's hands were still over his eyes as he counted. She then covered her eyes once more.

"55…56…57…"

Miroku uncovered his eyes while counting and looked over at Sango. He smiled. To him, she was so beautiful. Every time he felt like he was bonding with Sango, he always ruined everything by touching her butt. He looked at his hands then put them back over his eyes.

_I'm not going to mess things up this time_, he thought.

"86…87…88…"

_I'm going to keep my hands to myself…_

"91…92…93…"

_I will tell Sango how I truly feel…_

"97…98…99…100!"

The two of them uncovered their eyes.

"So…where should we look first?" Sango asked.

"Hmm…where would Inuyasha and Kagome hide? ….Kilala and Shippo will be hard to find as well…" Miroku said as he fiddled with the beads on his right hand, keeping the cloth on his Wind Tunnel sealed.

"Alright…I guess we just start looking around?" Sango asked.

"Yeah," Miroku began walking forwards to where he seen Inuyasha and Kagome standing when he had peaked.

Sango followed close behind him. They heard wrestling in the bushes nearby and went to look there.

"Found you!" Miroku pushed way the branches of the bush to reveal a squirrel.

Sango laughed, "Yep! You found someone!"

Miroku itched his head and smiled. The two of them then continued on in search for their friends.

"Where could they be?" Sango said.

"Shhhh…." Miroku shushed.

"Huh?" Sango said.

"Listen…" Miroku whispered.

The two of them stood still, listening to the sounds carry towards them. It sounded like arguing because the voices seemed to get lauder and angrier sounding.

"I bet you can't guess who that is," Miroku teased.

"It's definitely Inuyasha and Kagome. They sound pretty far away," Sango said.

"Let's get moving then," Miroku began walking forward again.

"Miroku?" Sango said.

Miroku stopped, "Huh?"

Sango hurried towards Miroku and smiled, "Do you…" she stopped. What was she _doing_? Was she really going to ask him, straight out, if he liked her or not?

"Do I….what?" Miroku was confused.

Sango blushed, "Never mind, forget it."

Miroku smiled and continued onward with Sango. As they walked, a heavy silence followed them. Miroku's hand then slowly began moving towards Sango, then he stopped himself. He couldn't ruin this day by being stupid again. He then thought to himself about Sango and ho he could express himself toward her. He got and idea and decided to go with it. His hand then slowly began to move towards Sango once more. He then slipped his hand into hers and continued looking forward, too nervous to look over to see her reaction.

Sango blushed, "Miroku…what are you doing?"

"San-" Miroku stopped, still holding Sango's hand, "…do you hear them now?"

Aggravated that he'd changed the subject, Sango said, "Yep, that's definitely Inuyasha and Kagome arguing. They sound really close by now."

Sango awaited Miroku to begin walking forward once more and when he did, she followed, still holding his hand. She noticed that Miroku's hand seemed to be a bit moist and she smiled.

_He must be nervous,_ she thought.

They then saw Kagome and Inuyasha through the trees, yelling at each other.

"Get in there!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm _not_ crawling in that log! It's rotted!" Kagome said, "Why don't you get it?"

"Because…" Inuyasha paused.

"See! You think it's disgusting also!"

"Just get in the log!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Inuyasha! SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha went face down into the ground and Sango laughed.

"The two of you can't even play a simple game without fighting," Miroku said, he was also laughing.

"Miroku?" Kagome said, confused.

"See! If you would have just gotten in the log, we wouldn't have been found yet," Inuyasha grumbled as he got up from the ground.

"Have you two found Shippo and Kilala yet?" Kagome asked, not noticing that Miroku and Sango were holding hands.

"No, not yet. They haven't made any noise unlike the two of you," Sango teased.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Inuyasha dusted off his clothes.

"As small as they are, they could be anywhere," Miroku said, "Well, I guess we'd better start looking for them."

"What do _we_ do?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Well, we either help them look, or go back to camp," Kagome answered.

"Oookay, so which is it?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome's eyes lit up at the sight of Miroku holding Sango's hand and this caused her to gasp.

"Is something……wrong?" Inuyasha then noticed also.

Miroku and Sango had forgotten all about it and were just standing there, waiting for Kagome to make her decision.

"Miroku? Are you feeling alright?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome elbowed Inuyasha while giving him a dirty look as if to say, 'Be quiet! You're going to ruin it!'

"So are the two of you coming along or not?" Sango asked.

"We'll be fine, you two go ahead. We'll meet you back at camp. Alright? Bye!" Kagome rushed off, pulling Inuyasha along.

"What's her problem?" Sango said.

Miroku shrugged and the two of them began walking along in search for Kilala and Shippo, hand in hand.


	4. The Truth

Intro: Well, here is the final chapter! I hope you all enjoy it. Tell me what you think by reviewing, and I thank all of those who have reviewed this fanfic at least once. Here it is!

**Chapter 4: The Truth**

"I can't believe we are going to spy on them," Kagome said.

"Well there's nothing else to do. Besides, I want to see how long it takes Miroku to get handsy. You know he will. I've never seen that monk pass up a chance to touch Sango's butt," Inuyasha replied.

Kagome rolled her eyes and peaked around the tree they were hiding behind. Se could see Miroku and Sango walking along, in search for Kilala and Shippo as they talked. As they walked nearer, Kagome and Inuyasha could finally hear their conversation.

"I'm sorry Sango," Miroku said.

"Sorry for what?" Sango asked, confused.

"I'm sorry about the way I always have been to you. I've been thinking a lot lately and-" Miroku stopped, "I heard Kilala meow."

_He changed the subject...again_, Sango sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Miroku asked.

"No," Sango lied. She then looked over and said, "Hey look! I see Kilala and Shippo's tails!"

Miroku released Sango's hand and walked over to the bush with 3 tails (Kilala has two tails, if you didn't know) and parted the branches to see Shippo and Kilala.

"Found you," Miroku smiled.

"Aww, how'd you know where we were?" Shippo said.

"Your tails were sticking out of the bush. I don't think it is normal to be walking through the woods and see a three-tailed-mutant-bush," Miroku said.

Sango laughed and Miroku looked back at her and smiled.

Sango began walking towards him when she stripped and Miroku hurried towards and her so that he could catch her.

"Aww, how sweet! That's just like when you caught me," Kagome whispered to Inuyasha from behind the tree. She then blushed at the thought and looked over to see that Inuyasha was blushing too.

Sango blushed also and said, "Thanks."

Miroku laughed, "Your welcome."

Kagome and Inuyasha moved up to a near-by bush. They then grabbed Shippo and Kilala and pulled them in. Kagome and Inuyasha put their hands over Kilala and Shippo's mouths to muffle their screams…or meows, depending on how you look at it.

Shippo looked up to see Kagome and Inuyasha then sighed with relief. Kagome removed her hand from Shippo's mouth and whispered to him, "Shh…whisper."

"Why? What are you two doing?" Shippo followed Kagome's instructions to whisper but didn't know why he was whispering in the first place.

"We're spying on Miroku and Sango…duh," Inuyasha answered, "Now be quiet and watch. They're talking again."

"Where'd Shippo and Kilala go?" Sango asked.

"I guess they must have already headed back to camp," Miroku answered.

"Well, I guess we'd better get going then," Sango said.

She began to walk of when Miroku said, "Wait."

Sango turned around, "What?"

Miroku walked up to her and pulled her close, then kissed her.

Sango was stunned at first, and went to pull away. She then stopped herself, and kissed him back.

From behind the bushes, Inuyasha quickly grabbed Shippo and covered Shippo's eyes.

"Hey!" Shippo said.

"Shh, you aren't old enough to see this," Inuyasha said.

Miroku then pulled himself back from Sango and smiled at her. Sango blushed and smiled back. Then they began walking back toward camp. Sango looked over to see that Miroku was looking around at their surroundings. She then looked down at Miroku's hand and slowly slipped her own into his. Miroku didn't look back over at her, he simply smiled and continued walking.

Kagome and Inuyasha were taking a shortcut back to camp so that it would appear that they were there the whole time. They brought Shippo and Kilala along with them.

"What are you so chummy about?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Miroku actually managed to keep his face slap-free and while doing so, he kissed Sango," Kagome said happily as she skipped along next to Inuyasha.

"Who knew Miroku could resist being a pervert for that long," Shippo said, "Let's just hope he stays that way."

Everyone nodded and continued walking onward.

Back where Miroku and Sango were, Miroku broke the silence.

"I love you," he said quietly.

Sango blushed and looked at him, "Huh?"

_Did I just hear correctly? Was I day-dreaming?_ Sango thought.

Miroku looked over at her, "I love you."

"I…I love you too," Sango replied.

Miroku sighed in relief, "You don't know how long I have been trying to say that. Not just today, but since…well…I guess since I really got to know you."

Sango smiled, "Why didn't you say so before?"

"I guess I was too afraid to. The thought of you rejecting me was too much to bear…but today that thought was overpowered," Miroku said.

"I should have said something before too," Sango said.

Miroku smiled.

Soon they reached camp to see Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo and Kilala around the fire.

"What took you two so long?" Inuyasha asked, testing to see if they would fess up to the truth.

"Oh, we just ended up taking our time coming back," Miroku said.

Kagome smiled and offered marshmallows to everyone after Miroku and Sango sat down against a tree.

Miroku took some and roasted them as Inuyasha and Kagome did the same. He then offered one to Sango.

"Thanks," Sango said, accepting the marshmallow.

After she finished eating the marshmallow, Sango then scooted closer to Miroku and laid her head on his shoulder.

Everyone acted as if they didn't even notice and Miroku blushed. He then kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her. They sat like that around the fire for a long tie until they fell asleep. Kagome covered the two of them up with one of her blankets and smiled. Everyone then went to bed, happy for Miroku and Sango.

-The End-

Author's Note: Well, there you have it! This fan fiction is now complete. I hope you all enjoyed it! Remember to review. (LoL, I'm sorry that I say that so much, I just really enjoy getting feedback on my FanFics). There is a FanArt that I found that inspired me to write this FanFic. Just click here to view it http:... I am working on getting another FanFic up that I think all of you would like. Check and see if I have gotten it up yet by clicking here and look for a story called "The Full Shikon Jewel and Inuyasha's Transformation". (Or something like that). Thank you all for taking the time to read this FanFic :D I'll be sure to make some more for you all.


End file.
